


A Sister's Curse

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Ghosts, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Shapeshifting, Sibling Rivalry, Urban Legends, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes after Agony of a Witch, Luz meets a woman whose sister puts a curse on her.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Luz walked home from a terrible school trip

The most horrible thing happened 

Lilith puts a curse on her sister Eda just because she was jealous

It reminds Luz of a old urban legend about two sisters.

They were polar opposites

The first one was mean spirited, bratty and cruel

The second one was optimistic, plucky and nice

But everyone likes the second sister more than the first sister making her jealous

So the first sister puts a ancient curse on her own sister

Luz sniffed

King said "Luz are you okay"

Luz said "Oh yeah I never felt so..."

Luz bursts to tears and King hugged her

"Don't worry Luz we're gonna get Eda back or go back to your realm"

Suddenly they hears a soft voice singing

Luz and King screamed

Luz said "I think I heard a voice singing a sad yet beautiful song follow me"


	2. Chapter 2

Luz and King went to the dead Titan's head

It was a woman with long messy chocolate black hair, brown eyes that held sadness and tan skin. She wears a tattered pink dress.

Luz said "May I have a word with you por favor"

A woman sees the human girl

Luz began to hum a song

Tears filled a woman's eyes

"I'm Luz what's yours"

"Estrellita"

Luz's eyes were filled with sparkles and tears of joy

"Your name is Estrellita!!"

Luz squealed

"Spanish for Little Star"

Luz takes a deep breath "Estrellita I know about a curse"

Flashback opens

"It was a long time ago before I came to the Boiling Isles, you were a beautiful woman everyone likes you until your sister Amilina puts a terrible curse on you"

Flashback closes

It makes Estrellita mad

"She did what!?"

Luz said "Yes she gets jealous that you're free spirited cheerful and smart just like Lilith and Eda"

Estrellita was boiling in rage

King said "Uh Luz you might wanna cover your ears"

Luz and King cover their ears

"AMILINA!!!!"

A woman walked to her sister

She has long black hair in a bun, reddish brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a red and black dress.

"Yes sister"

But she sees her sister, Luz and King angry

Amilina gulped "Uh-oh?"


	3. Chapter 3

Luz said "So Amilina what do you have to say for yourself"

Estrellita said "Everyone founds out that you're a no good cheating lying bratty trouble making shrew!"

Amilina said "I-I'm sorry it was Lilith she's the one who put a curse!" as tears filled her eyes

Estrellita said "What curse!"

Amilina said "Uh yes I let Lilith put a owl curse on Eda when we were teenagers"

Luz gasped "The Owl Curse"

Estrellita slapped Amilina

Luz walked to Amilina and slapped her

"That's for putting a curse on your sister"

Flashback opens

Estrellita was sleeping

Amilina glared at her and chanted

Everything went black

Flashback closes

Luz said "I'm going to get Eda back"

Estrellita and King followed her as she walked leaving behind Amilina


End file.
